DaveKat- You Are My Sunshine
by NinjaKitty1162
Summary: Oneshot! With Karkat missing after a long battle on Jade's planet, Dave goes out to look for him. But what happened to the loud troll? Will Dave get there in time? rated T to be safe


Author's note: This is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written. Anywho this was a request and I wrote it at like 2 in the morning.

Also my fic can be found on my Deviantart and my Quotev

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck it belongs to Andrew Hussie

Also cover photo not mine

* * *

Ash burned throughout the sky as a red glare settled in the clouds. Lava ran through the forest and burned all that it touched. Almost everything was quiet except the slight sounds of sparks of heat hitting the trees as it began to burn. Most of the area was already barren and oozing red hot liquid much like his own planet.

Dave floated above the liquid just high enough to not be burned by the fiery danger, but close enough to still feel the heat coming off it. Dave squinted his eyes and looked for any sign of him. He justed need one sign that he was still alive. He had to make sure Karkat had fled the planet with everyone else. It was hard to tell in the huge commotion. The Condesce had shown up and if hell wasn't already what they were in, then Dave finally found the meaning of hell.

When she arrived Dave was already gone chasing after Jade. He was so worried for the life of his friend right then and there that he had blanked out on what could happen next. What he did not know is that it would be the ultimate price. Terezi was beaten by Gamzee, Roxy asleep, Kanaya and Karkat completely enraged, and anyone else in a state of disorder. There was no telling what could have happened next. Little did Dave know what all of those factors don't mix.

Kanaya and Karkat had attacked Gamzee and Rose apparently got Terezi out of there. Yet they still had the Condesce to deal with as well as Aranea. Everyone started attacking everyone from what he was told by Jake who didn't know what was going on. They ended up driving the Condesce away and somehow got the ring that kept Aranea alive off of her. Dave arrived then with a dead Jade in his arms to have her resurrected by Jane who was now awake and present. Though through some misfortune the rest of Jade's home came towering down a top of the lava setting all hell loose.

In the chaos several people had turned up missing. Roxy, Gamzee, and Karkat. Roxy was found earlier floating on a piece of rock asleep in the giant ocean of lava. Gamzee was found later sitting in higher trees further away from the lava drinking faygo and eating his stupid pie. All that was left was Karkat. A pang in Dave's chest from the uncertainty of where friend was. Though Dave knew that it was up to him to find Karkat.

Dave continued his search for Karkat all over the forsaken ocean of fire. From inside his pocket he felt his phone vibrate. Hope filled his system hoping that it would be Karkat he reached inside his pocket quickly and grabbed his phone. A small frown appeared on Dave's face. It was Rose pestering him.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

TT: Dave.

TT: Dave please answer me.

TT: It's extremely important.

TG: what

TG: im busy

TT: You're trying to find Karkat, correct?

TG: well duh

TG: what else would i still be doing on this fuckin planet

TT: Dave, something happened a couple of minutes ago.

TG: ….

TT: Gamzee woke up.

TT: He told us what had happened before we found him in the tree.

TG: so

TT: It has to deal with Karkat.

TG: fuck

TG: as much as i want to stay and listen but i really need to find him now

TG: dont worry ill find him

TT: Dave wait!

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

Dave stuffed his phone back inside his pocket. Now knowing that Gamzee had last seen Karkat he knew he had to find him faster. Dave's mind began to wander. What could have possibly happened to Karkat? Different scenarios ran through his head. Karkat could be injured and bleeding out. Scared and alone not knowing if anyone would be on their way to rescue him. Doubting that anyone would ever come and rescue the mutant blooded troll. All alone in this last hours of life.

He shook his head. No I can't think like that, Dave thought to himself. He just had to keep going. He had to find his best bro. So onward Dave went into the unknown. Checking everything and leaving no rock unturned. He had to find him. Failure was no option. He had to do this.

Dave noticed that he reached an area not yet touched by lava. His feet hit the ground and he burst into a full out run. If Karkat was here he had to find him quickly because that lava was traveling fast at an alarming rate. Dave began to breathe heavily from the running and his side began to cramp. Though Dave kept running.

"KARKAT!" Dave shouted as he ran through the trees in search of his friend.

"KARKAT PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He begged.

As hard as Dave tried to keep his cool worry flooded his mind. He knew something bad had happened. Dave could feel it. Just stay cool Strider, he thought, Just don't think of the worse case scenario. Don't think of his lifeless body drained of life and still eyes. The loud troll just laying there still as a stone. Red blood seeping through wounds scattered across his gray skin. Not a single breath escaped his lips nor a movement from his chest. The troll who Dave became closest to, gone forever. Stop it Strider, Dave thought to himself, get a hold of yourself!

Dave continued to run through trees and bushes in a panicked state. He was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. By a near by tree he what he saw filled his blood with rage. It was one of Gamzee's clubs. Covered in...Karkat's blood. Dave had his breath caught in his throat. Horror began to take over. Rose's purple text began to come to mind. Gamzee had woken up and said he knew where Karkat was. Yet Dave didn't know this was what he meant.

"K-karkat?" Dave choked out. Dave heard a small mumble with a gasp of pain.

Dave walked behind the tree where his nightmare became reality. There laid Karkat in a pool of his own blood barely breathing. Half of his face was covered in blood with his eye swollen shut. His sickles laid next to him laced with dried blood. Karkat appeared to have a large stab to the abdomen with what looked liked his own weapon. What had happened?

"K-K-Karkat!" Dave exclaimed while falling to his knees. His hand hovered over Karkat unsure of what to do.

"D-D-DAVE….IT'S….SO FUCKING...COLD" Karkat managed to say. Though right after he began coughing up blood.

"Shush, don't speak. Save your energy" Dave said while taking Karkat into his arms.

"...DAVE ….AM I...AM I GOING...TO DIE?" He asked.

"No! You're going to be fine!" Dave responded with tears running down his face. So much for keeping his cool. "Did Gamzee do this to you?"

Karkat nodded his head slightly yet he winced in pain. "HE WAS ANGRY….THAT WE….THAT WE ATTACKED…..HIM"

"He can't hurt you anymore bro. I promise" Dave whispered. His whole face was a mess with tears spilling out of his ironic red eyes.

"...DAVE?"

"Yes Karkat?"

"C-C-CAN YOU…..S-S-SING FOR ME?" Karkat coughed up more of his own blood. Dave was taken back. Rap? Sure he could rap. But sing? He bit his lip.

"Sure thing bro."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" Dave sung lightly as Karkat's breathing soon ceased.

"No...no no no no no" Was all Dave could even say.

"Please don't leave me….Karkat...I-I-I I love you" Dave cried. In an final act he pressed his lips to Karkat's and cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
